Wish Come True
by TiffanyAnn
Summary: My first Fic! Will be M/A. Please r/r. Alec makes one of Max's wishes come true. Mild spoilers.
1. Giving In

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they're all Cameron's and FOX.  
This is my first story, I would love reviews.  
I know this is pretty short but I promise ther's more to come.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Giving In  
  
It was late and somehow everyone had ended up at Joshua's that night. They were watching late night movies and talking about everything that had happened lately. Things had become quite intense for the past couple of months and for some reason about two weeks ago they had calmed down. They wondered what White and the other familiars were up to.  
  
"I don't know guys, maybe you should just take this as a blessing and ya' know like rest a bit."   
  
"Sketch I don't need ta' rest."  
  
"Maybe you don't, but I wouldn't mind actually having some fun. What? Don't look at me like that, I know fun is hard for you, but I think we deserve to at least try."  
  
"I gotta agree with your boy on this one Boo, you've been lackin' in the fun department way more then usual lately. You gotta get down and jiggy with it."  
  
"Down and jiggy, Little fella gotta get down and jiggy."   
  
And at the same time "He's not my boy!" Then hearing the other's comment "Oh great, so now you go and turn Joshua against me. And Alec, it is not hard for me to have fun, we just have different types of fun, that's all."  
  
"Whatever Max, look I don't want to fight with you, but Sketch is right. Why don't we have a party." He stopped realizing that Max was about to interrupt him. "Not a big crazy party, just some other transgenics and some friends who know about us. Look we can have it here and you won't have to worry about anything. And if something comes up, we won't have to come up with any explanations for our sudden departure. Come on, what do you say we never get to make any plans it could be fun. Pleeease?" He said drawing out that last word with his little kid tone and then flashing that grin of his which he knew she couldn't say no to.  
  
Max sighed looking around at all of their hopeful faces. Stopping to scowl at Alec's, she knew what he was doing, and hated him for doing it. They had all been through so much over the past couple of months. OC and Sketch never asked to be dragged into this nightmare and they never complained about it. Oddly enough, it seemed to give Sketch some direction and he had cleaned up his act a bit. And Joshua loved any type of interaction with people he could get. They really wanted a party and if she was honest with herself then she would admit that she wanted one too. So taking a deep breath she gave them her answer. "Well I don't see why not, it would be nice to wind down and have some fun."  
  
"All right, party on. we should have it next Saturday, that's just over a week from now. More then enough time to plan and get all of the invites out." Sketchy replied with a grin.  
  
"Sounds good to me. We can work on who to invite tomorrow." Max said not really wanting to think at the moment. She could feel Alec's probing gaze on her, and she found it to be unsettling.  
  
"Aiight Boo," Cindy stated picking up on the tension in Max's body, and knowing what put it there. Trying to change the subject she went on to say "New movie starting."   
  
"Looks like Manticore." Joshua stated looking at the small bare room on the screen. 


	2. A Simple Wish

Disclaimer:None of it is mine. All characters belong to JC and FOX.   
Spoilers:Up through the end of season two.   
A/N:I've changed a bit of what Hannah said for my story. In the episode "Heat", Hannah said that Max's mom was the only one that ran. In my story that is not what really happened.  
A/N2:This is my second version because my comp. decided to eat the first. It's not as good as the first, you know how it goes when you try to re-write something from memory.   
  
Chapter 2: A Simple Wish  
  
Alec couldn't watch the movie anymore. Joshua was right it did look like Manticore. The movie was about a group of people who uncovered a government conspiracy, were captured, and then sent away to a psychiatric hospital. Horrible things happened at the hospital, they were beaten, tortured and raped. It looked so much like Manticore. Looking around at the others Alec discovered that Joshua had given up on the movie and had moved himself to a corner with a thick text. Sketchy seemed to be enthralled with the movie, thriving on each and every horrible thing that happened. OC was having the same reaction as Sketchy, but was trying to hide it. Every few minutes she would shoot a look around the room, measuring the transgenics and their reaction to the actions on the screen. Catching her eye, he nodded at her concern, then followed her worried gaze to Max. She looked lost, scared, and sad. OC turned her attention back to the screen, but Alec kept his eyes on Max. She seemed trapped in her own world. Lost to the others around, in her own unhappy thoughts. He just wanted to reach out and comfort her. Wait a minute, was she crying?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max hadn't lasted five minutes into the movie. Her thoughts kept running back to her last few moments with Hannah.  
  
"Max? There's something I didn't tell you before. I didn't want to get into it...I guess, because the more we talked the harder it was to go through with what I had to do. It's about your mother. I did know her. Seven months into her pregnancy, she tried to escape with a few others, because they didn't want to give up their children. When they agreed to have you they hadn't realized what they were committing to. When she was full term they had to strap her down when they induced. Finally, they had to put her under. She fought so hard."   
  
"What happened after that?"   
  
"She was moved to a psychiatric facility. I never saw her again after that."   
  
"What was her name?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"How old was she?"   
  
"About your age."   
  
She wanted me. She. Wanted. Me. And look what they did to her. They threw her away in some mental hospital. Just like the people in the movie. Was she still alive? Could she still be in there fighting to get out? Did she regret having her?  
  
"Max..." letting out a startled gasp and jumping a couple of inches she turned on her attacker. "Whoa...easy now Max, I didn't mean to scare you." Alec said releasing her arm and holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh...yeah I'm fine, you just startled me, that's all. I was just really into the movie...really I'm fine." She added after seeing the worried expressions on her friends' faces and ignoring the one of disbelief on Alec's. And so they went back to their previous positions, OC and Sketchy back to the movie, and Joshua back to his book, and Alec probing her with his eyes. After a minute of pretending that she didn't notice his gaze, she stood up, stretched and headed for the kitchen. Hoping that he wouldn't follow, but knowing that he would.  
  
"Okay Max," He said clapping his hands, "you want to tell me what you were thinking about out there." He finished motioning the living room with his head.   
  
"Not now Alec, later...just not now."  
  
"Want some coffee?" She couldn't help but smile at his abrupt change of topic.  
  
"Sure, sounds good."  
  
"Max," he began while putting the coffee together, "I just want you to know that you could tell me anything. I'm not trying to push you here, but..." he stopped struggling to find the right words, "we've been through a lot together. Just know that I'm here for you."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She said smiling, "and you know that that goes both ways, right?"  
  
"Yeah." He said returning her smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten minutes later they found themselves sitting across from each other. Each of them nursing a cup of coffee and not knowing what to say.  
  
"My mother." Max suddenly said. Alec looked up not understanding. What about her mother? But, he just sat there waiting for her to go on. "A couple years ago, I saw one of the nurses who worked at the Gillette compound that I was at. She knew my mother. She said that before I was born that she tried to escape...big surprise huh?" She added with a grin. "She fought them, didn't want to give me up, but they still took me. They shipped her off to some 'psychiatric facility', who knows where. That movie just got me thinking about it. Wondering what happened to her..." She trailed off not knowing what else to say. She couldn't look at him, instead she just looked at her coffee.  
  
Alec didn't know what to think. He really hadn't thought about the woman who had carried him before. They hadn't been told much of anything about how they were made back at Manticore. She sounded so sad...wait a minute did she just say psychiatric facility? Not wanting to betray what he was thinking he cleared his throat and said, "did she tell you anything else about her?"   
  
"Just that she was about my age, when it happened. I wish that I knew what happened to her." She said in a wistful tone. "Look I'm gonna' bounce, big day tomorrow."  
  
"What happens tomorrow?" He said and immediately regretted at the quick flash of pain in her eyes.   
  
"Logan wants to have dinner and catch up after work, is all." She tried saying like it was no big deal. "Bye."  
  
"Yeah, see you later." He said watching her go, and say bye to the others. "Psychiatric facility." He said aloud to himself. Manticore had several facilities under their control, if they were to put someone away, they would use one of them. They wouldn't want to take any chances so they would keep her there. They wouldn't kill her because she was a Manticore mother, if something happened to Max they would want her around to experiment on. At this thought Alec knew what he was doing tomorrow. "Looks like I'm paying a visit to good old Log' tomorrow. God help us." 


End file.
